24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm". * Abu Fayed: Are you enjoying yourself, Bauer? As much as you enjoyed butchering my little brother? * Jack Bauer: Your brother was responsible for the death of dozens of innocent lives. Now you're responsible for thousands. Trust me, I haven't begun to enjoy myself. * Abu Fayed: Go ahead. You'll get nothing from me and you know it. * Jack Bauer: We'll see. (punches Fayed) *'Mike Doyle': You really think you're gonna be remembered as some great martyr for your people, Fayed? Yeah, you blew up a little city and you killed a lot of people today. But let's face it. That's gonna be of no real political significance. Let me tell you what's gonna happen. Your number 2 guy, once he realizes that you're out of the picture, he's gonna take those remaining suitcase nukes, and he's gonna blow up a substantial target. Something that's really gonna hurt this country. And if by some chance, he succeeds, he's gonna be the hero of your Jihad, and you will be forgotten. Is that what you want? *'Abu Fayed': Do you honestly believe you can manipulate me by playing on my vanity? I serve the will of God. *'Mike Doyle': No, you don't. And if you don't believe me, ask him when you meet him. *'Jack Bauer': (on transferring Fayed to CTU for pharmaceutical interrogation) Now we're gonna have some fun. *'Tom Lennox': I just want to say I'm sorry. I doubted your strength, and your leadership. *'President Wayne Palmer': It's alright. *'Tom Lennox': Well, respectfully, sir, it's not alright. *'President Wayne Palmer': Unfortunately we're already in a world war Tom. It's just taken me some time to fully realize that. *'President Wayne Palmer': Tom. Daniels withdrew his challenge to my competency very suddenly. And from what I know, without any discernible reason. *'Tom Lennox': Change of heart, maybe. *'President Wayne Palmer': Or something must have changed it. *'Tom Lennox': (remains silent) *'President Wayne Palmer': You have something on him, don't you? *'Tom Lennox': Sir, as Chief of Staff, I'm here to inform you and also to protect you. Those jobs don't always work in combination. (leaves the room) *'Abu Fayed': (referring to pharmaceutical torture) Huh. If this is suppose to frighten me, you're wasting your time. I won't tell you a thing. *'Mike Doyle': Whether you do or not, I get to watch you suffer. *'President Wayne Palmer': Well, if Jack Bauer says that's a dead end, then that's a dead end, and I believe him. *'President Wayne Palmer': (to the ambassador) You'll make the call now. *'President Wayne Palmer': The door, Tom. *'Tom Lennox': Excuse me, sir? *'President Wayne Palmer': The door, lock it. *'Tom Lennox': Mr. President! *'President Wayne Palmer': No-one can know... (collapses to the floor) *'Tom Lennox': Sir! Mr. President! (looks around frantically) *'Jack Bauer': (to Fayed, just before hanging him up) Say hello to your brother. *'Mike Doyle': CTU, this is Doyle. We're on site. *'Bill Buchanan': Go ahead, Mike. *'Mike Doyle': The bombs are secure, and Jack's alright. Repeat: the bombs are secure. *'Mike Doyle': (looks at Jack's carnage, shakes his head) Damn, Jack. *'Jack Bauer': This is Bauer. (no answer) Hello? (still nothing) Hello? *'Audrey Raines': Jack? Are you there? Can you hear me? *'Jack Bauer': Audrey? *'Audrey Raines': Help me, Jack. Please help me. *'Jack Bauer': What the hell is going on? Audrey? Where are you? *'Cheng Zhi': (grabs phone from Audrey) Hello, Mr. Bauer. Yes, Miss Raines is alive. If you wish for her to remain that way, you will call me back in 10 minutes at 310-597-3781 on a secure line. If you make any attempt to find our location, she dies. (hangs up) *'Jack Bauer': Cheng? Cheng! 617